


Rain and studies

by MycLovesCake



Category: Cracow's hackneys
Genre: Cracow, F/F, Rain, hackney, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:11:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycLovesCake/pseuds/MycLovesCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura doesn't find rain enjoyable, especially not when her clothes are wet and she's in hurry. But because of the rain she might be pretty in somebody's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain and studies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My dear lord Baelish](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dear+lord+Baelish).



It was raining. Sky was all black. It didn't look as it was about to stop and already soaking wet Laura had to be at the uni in 15minutes.

_I cant go in there like this. Damn, i need something dry._ she thought standing under the arc of Sukiennice.

The Square looked like it was flowing because of millions of the drops. It looked beautiful, even if it kept her where she was.

"Damn" she cursed aloud.

"You don't like rain?" Somebody asked next to her. Laura turned to see a girl wearing high, black hat and nice, white high-collar shirt with matching, black and white stripped jacket over it.She had white breeches and black high boots. She was a bit taller than Laura and had blonde hair up in a ponytail.

"Yeah, kinda." Came the short answer. "Nice ribbon" Laura added pointing at white item on the girl's hat.

"Thanks, my horses has matching ones" stranger smiled.

Laura chuckled "that sounded stupid, but i get it." So the girl was riding a hackney.

"Well, a bit, yes" the girl grinned, too.

"Oh it stopped" Laura said. "I have to go. I'm late for my lecture" she muttered an apology and started to walk.

"You don't wanna lift?"

"Um, no. Its fine. I'll manage." Laura said automatically.

"You sure? I'm going there somewhere, anyway" the girl arched an eyebrow and shrugged lightly. Laura looked at her, okay, stared at her.

"Oh then.. Why not?" She blushed. "Thank you"

"No problem. If you'd ever had a problem with anything, and you'd be here in the center, find me. My hackney is 19th" stranger smirked. "I'm Elisabeth, nice to meet you"

"I'm Laura" she answered sightly confused.

Elisabeth's smirk just deepened.

**Author's Note:**

> This is because my friend and I. And because of two lovely girls with a hackney in Cracow xD


End file.
